Finn-Will Relationship
The Finn-Will Relationship, commonly known as Winn, is the teacher-student relationship between former McKinley High student, Finn Hudson and glee club teacher, Will Schuester. Overview Finn's first interaction with Will was in Pilot, when Will blackmailed Finn into joining New Directions. Since then the two have shared a "fatherly-son"-type relationship. Episodes Season 1 Pilot After Rachel tells Will to find a new male lead for New Directions, Will tries to recruit some of the football team which doesn't go very well. Will then overhears Finn singing Can't Fight This Feeling in the shower and ends up blackmailing Finn into joining New Directions by planting marijuana in his locker. Showmance During Gold Digger, Will assists Finn with his dancing. Acafellas Finn gets annoyed that New Directions want to hire Dakota Stanley instead of Will. He then informs Will that he wants to quit Glee Club because he isn't having fun anymore. Both Finn and Puck join Acafellas with Will and he tries to teach them dance moves. Later on Finn thanks Will for believing in him. Preggers After finding out about Quinn's pregnancy, Finn cries on Will's shoulder, and Will takes him to dinner, offering Finn his support. Vitamin D Will notices that Finn looks drowsy and shows concern towards him asking him if he is okay. Finn simply tells Will that he is worn out. Throwdown Will drives Finn and Quinn to their baby's ultrasound appointment. Afterwards Will counsels Finn. Mash-Up During Puck's performance of'' Sweet Caroline, Will nudges Finn. After choosing football over Glee, Will tries to get Finn to come back to New Directions. Will states that out of all the students he's ever had Finn reminds him the most of himself. Finn later rejoins New Directions. Wheels Finn says "Mr Schue kids are busier than when you went here, we've got homework, teen pregnancy... lunch". After a fight breaks out between Puck and Finn in the corridor, Will stops it. Sectionals When Finn finds out that Quinn was lying to him, Will tries to get him to calm down. After he storms out Will goes to find him and asks him to return to the group. Finn, still hurting, demands to know why he has to be the bigger man and wishes that things could go back to how they were before everything with Glee. Will tells him cryptically, ''You Can't Always Get What You Want and leaves his car keys behind. Finn goes to Sectionals, takes charge, and organizes the group. Hell-O Will notices Finn's predicament and tells him to "take control of his inner rock star". Laryngitis After Finn performs Jessie's Girl, Will congratulates him and says that New Directions should be inspired by his bravery. Funk After the egging incident, Will stops Finn and the rest from attacking Vocal Adrenaline saying that violence isn't the answer. Journey Before New Directions perform at Regionals, Will tries to motivate them by saying they've got something that the other teams don't have and during this he pokes fun at Finn's dancing ability. Also, before New Directions perform To Sir, With Love Finn states that Will is like a father figure to him. Season 2 Grilled Cheesus Finn makes an announcement in front of New Directions and suggests to Will that they could pay tribute to Jesus in their music performances. Will says to the rest of New Directions that the songs don't have to about Jesus but they have to be songs involving spirituality. Will tells New Directions that Finn has become quarterback again and looks extremely chuffed about it. After performing Losing My Religion, Will is confused and mentions that Finn used to feel differently towards religion at the beginning of the week and Finn responds with "I used to think God was up there looking over me. Now I'm not so sure" showing that he may have given up on religion. Rocky Horror Glee Show Principal Figgins calls Will into his office which is do with Finn. Will asks Finn why he walked down the corridor in his Rocky Horror costume and Finn explains to him. After facing suspension from Principal Figgins, Will tells Finn to leave the room. Then Will manages to get Finn's suspension reduced completely. Never Been Kissed Before Will announces who they'll be up against at Sectionals, he asks Finn for a drum roll and Finn obliges. The Substitute When New Directions try to get Will his job back Finn says "Mr. Schue is the only teacher at this school who asks how your doing and actually wants to hear an answer". He also smiles when Will is given his job back. Born This Way Finn shows annoyance with Quinn that she's deliberately choosing to ignore the purpose of the acceptance assignment that Will has set. Finn then says he likes this lesson and starts performing I've Gotta Be Me. When he is finished Will points out that Finn isn't afraid to show something they he is really bad at. Finn asks if he is getting better at dancing but Will doesn't answer him. Season 3 I Am Unicorn Finn lacks confidence when it comes to dancing at Booty Camp, saying that he can't do the moves but Will tries to encourage him saying that he knows Finn can do it. Eventually Finn manages to learn at least some of the choreography to improve his dancing and when he finishes he hugs Will. The First Time A promo for this episode shows Finn talking to Will, in which he tells him that he loves Rachel and that he thinks they are ready to take the next step in their relationship. Even though this scene was cut from the episode it is presumed that Finn was going to Will for advice. Hold on to Sixteen Finn says that New Directions need to bring Sam Evans back to help them win at Sectionals. Will says that no-one even knows where he is because he transferred. Then Finn informs Will that Sam is living not that far away and he knows where he is living because Sam has a Facebook. Yes/No Finn helps Will find an engagement ring for Emma and tells him that he is thinking of joining the army. Will also asks Finn to be the best man at his wedding which Finn accepts. Then Finn and Will share a hug together. Later on Finn gets a bit angry with Will as he has already informed Carole and Burt about Finn's army plans for the future without consulting him first. The Spanish Teacher Will performs La Cucaracha during a Spanish Class and Finn is one of the class members who assists him. Later on after performing Bamboleo/Hero, Will asks the New Directions boys why they are wearing boots and Finn informs him that David has been teaching them about Latin culture. Before Will performs A Little Less Conversation, Finn asks him why he is wearing a costume and Will responds by telling him he is an authentic Spanish Matador. Heart When Finn and Rachel announce their engagement, Will asks them if they are sure. On My Way Will attends Finn and Rachel's wedding with the rest of New Directions. Saturday Night Glee-ver Finn joins in when the New Directions say "Disco Sucks" and when they have been set the assignment he also says "c'mon Mr Schue, that's like something our parents would listen to". Also, some of the graduating seniors don't have future plans, so Will tries to help them by setting up a dance competition. Will selects three finalists, one of which is Finn (who looks rather shocked about it) and calls them into a classroom to confront them about what they want to do with their lives. Later on in Emma's office, Will is one of the people who assists Finn who gets handed several college applications. After Will notices that Finn threw all of them in the trash, he confronts Finn and takes him into an empty classroom. He hands the pamphlets that Finn threw out back to him. Finn tells Will he doesn't want to go to college because he feels that he isn't qualified enough to do anything. Finn also tells Will that he wants to feel the rush he does when he's on the field, or performing. Will then puts on Saturday Night Fever and tells Finn that he actually knows what he wants to do, but is worried about what people will think. He then leaves Finn to watch the video and after watching Finn makes a decision about his future. Nationals When Will goes backstage to give New Directions their final pep talk, Finn stops him and takes over. He speaks on behalf of the New Directions and says that all the members want to win Nationals for Will after the kids had talked about it the night before the competition. Finn then says that even though Principal Figgins is awarding Teacher of the Year, Will is more like Teacher of a Lifetime to them. Later on Finn (along with Rachel) awards "Teacher of the Year" to Will. He then makes a speech in which he recalls that three years ago, he thought he had everything. This changed when he met Will and realised all he was missing. He praises Will for teaching his students how to dream and adds "As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing more important than that". During the performance of We Are The Champions, Finn pulls Will onto the stage to collect his award. The two then hug one another during the song for quite a long time. Goodbye Finn goes into Will's office to collect his year book after asking Will to sign it. Finn asks him to redo it, wishing for more sentiment in his comment but Will reveals that he already tried to do it at least 10 times but every time he tried to wrote more he broke down. Before Finn leaves the office, Will finally reveals that he was the one who planted the Marijuana in Finn's locker after he heard him singing in the shower. After a long pause, Finn tells him he is so much cooler that he thought he was and leaves the room. During Glory Days, when Finn's name is announced for graduation, Will is seen celebrating and waving his arm around. Trivia *Both had storylines which involved a pregnancy (Quinn Fabray and Terri Schuester) in Season One. *Both struggled in their new-found relationship and cheated on their loved ones as a result in Hell-O. *Terri noticed the alikeness between them and even used this to try befriend Finn. (Funk) *Both made a love confession to someone in Journey. *Both proposed to their girlfriends in Yes/No. *Finn is set to be Will's best man at Will and Emma's wedding. (Yes/No) Gallery WinnHug.jpg Finn & Will Slushie Mash Up.jpg Will & Finn Footie Pratice.jpg FinnPuckWillAcafellasDance.jpg Finn and Will Acafellas.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Relationships